memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Miranda class starships
USS Intrepid, Miranda class? :moved from talk:USS Intrepid. I'd like to know how we know the the Intrepid mentioned in the ST3 script is a refit-Conny, and not another class. Was it specifically mentioned in the script or what? - Mariner 07:11, 02 Jan 2004 (EST) The Intrepid comes from the TVH script: 27 INT. SPACE DOCK - CONTROL BOOTH, OVERLOOKING SPACE CRAFT 27 TWO CONTROLLERS, back to us, sit in the control seats. They control several Starships in b.g. CONTROLLER ONE Excelsior and Intrepid are cleared to depart. Open space dock doors. Over this, the SOUND OF THE PROBE'S SIGNAL is heard. Almost immediately, Controller Two is in big trouble. CONTROLLER TWO Sir! Space dock doors are inoperative! CONTROLLER ONE Keep trying. (then) Excelsior and Intrepid stand by! Malfunction on exit doors. INTREPID VOICE Control, Intrepid. Never mind. We can't get powered up! The Two Controllers look at each other as the SOUND OF the Probe's GIBBERISH comes in at DEAFENING VOLUME. :But this scene was cut, but possibly one of the models seen in Spacedock might have been supposed to be the Intrepid (even if it wasn't actually labeled 'Intrepid'). The only unnamed models in Spacedock in TVH were a Miranda and those two extra (alleged) Connies. -- Harry 03:37, 3 Jan 2004 (PST) :: At the point in the script were the above line was cut, there was only two starships shown in spacedock, the Excelsior and a Miranda-class. The two Constitution''s that everyone seems to think were in spacedock at the time, as well, ''were not shown in the film until the end of the movie, which seems to have taken place some time after the beginning of the movie. Therefore they, like the , were most likely not in spacedock at the beginning of the movie when the line was given to evacuate those two aforementioned ships, the Intrepid and Excelsior. --Alan del Beccio 20:09, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Saratoga/Brattain/Bozeman Could someone please cite the background note regarding the Miranda used in the 'Evacuation of Veridian III'. Where is this information coming from?? --Alan del Beccio 18:14, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I added the speculation on the Bozeman(which it turns out is repeated on the page). The ship was mentioned as being in the area in film, so it's possible it was the ship we saw. There's nothing difinitive, hence it being in the italicised section. I don't know where the info on the model's markings come from. It's true that the model still had Saratoga markings on it when it was sold at auction, but no Brattain markings were visible. If anything needs removing from that section, though, it's the reference to the Valiant. All indications are that the name comes from a concept model in the Star Trek III DVD extras, there's no link to Generations at all.--Pearse 18:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well it would make sense that it was using the Brattain roll bar, since that was the last roll-bar type Miranda-class that used the original Star Trek II model. 16:18, 5 December 2006 (UTC) (aka User:Ensign q) Echoing my above comment I removed the following because I really think it overstates the facts: *''While the Saratoga was clearly destroyed, the fate of the Brattain was somewhat ambiguous. It could have been retrieved and returned to service, making an appearance here. It is also possible, though unlikely, that this is the third that so far has only been mentioned, and not seen. Additionally, it may have been , which was reported to be in the area earlier in the film. However, this relies on the assumption that Bozeman was replaced with or refitted to a Miranda-class vessel.'' Simply because there is a lot of speculation relying on assumption. Limited remainder of comments to citable facts. --Alan 20:19, 15 September 2008 (UTC)